Battling Mazahs and Shazam/Recruiting Black Adam/Black Manta and King Shark vs. Gentleman Ghost
This is how Battling Mazahs and Shazam, Recruiting Black Adam, and Black Manta and King Shark vs. Gentleman Ghost goes in LEGO DC Super Heroes and Villains. the museum Mac Grimborn: Because, this place will go to lockdown, and Dark Rookie's Alliance will show up. Sinestro: scoffs I, Sinestro, fear nothing. second thoughts Except maybe long silences. Mac Grimborn: sighs I get it. My personal mission to envision my future with Skylor is wearing thin. Nya: And our personal task to bring Dark Rookie to justice is wearing thick. Rygog: How thick could you get? Porto: Well, we can't make them more public in our lives. Harley Quinn: That's where we needs to be. All the Kahndaq stuff's Nya: Why is it called Kahndaq? Kai: Because it's Black Adam's comic book world. Sinestro: I don't want to know what part of you we were in. arrive at the Hall of Doom and enter they enter, Mac sees flowers Ghost and his octopus appear Gentleman Ghost: I found you! Mac Grimborn: Oh, no! Gentleman Ghost! Gentlemen Ghost: You're either very stubborn, or very foolish. Mac Grimborn: I stopped you once, and I'll stop you again! then, Gentlemen Ghost's octopus grabs the Hall of Doom watches and looks shocked Ghost disappears then Mac sees an underwater vehicle Shark and Black Manta appear King Shark: Mac, sir! Big sea monster roaming the seas. Black Manta: We need shelter. Can you accommodate us to the Hall of Doom until we figure out what it was? King Shark: Sea not safe! Hide us! Mac Grimborn: What?! No! That sea monster dragged away the Hall of Doom and my friends! in Black Manta's vehicle they follow Gentleman Ghost octopus stops Ghost notices them see the octopus holding Harley and Ivy in one tentacle Mac Grimborn: Harley! Ivy! Black Manta: Odd names for an octopus. Ghost prepares himself Gentleman Ghost: Ah, more guests. Have at them, Octo. Ghost cackles steps up Gentleman Ghost: You'll be sorry you ever followed me! Poison Ivy: How wrong you are. Harley Quinn: Mac, save us! Mac Grimborn: I'm coming, Harley and Ivy! Black Manta: Surrender, Gentleman Ghost. There's only room for ONE ruler of the oceans, and that is me. King Shark: Yeah, what he said! Ghost sends his sharks to attack Manta battles them Ghost laughs evilly Gentleman Ghost: You won't stop me, Black Manta! Black Manta: This wretched Gentleman Ghost is even more insufferable than Aquaman! facepalms Shark whispers to Mac King Shark: Aquaman controls water, and Gentleman Ghost's a ghost. gets an idea Mac Grimborn: What if we soak up Gentleman Ghost? Black Manta: That just might work. uses water to soak up Gentleman Ghost build a water cannon Gentleman Ghost: You still persist? Mac Grimborn: Don't force me to destroy you, Gentleman Ghost. Gentleman Ghost: Flattery won't buy you time. the water cannon soaks up Gentlemen Ghost Ghost looks unamused Gentleman Ghost: What was that? Mac Grimborn: I call it... the water cannon! It soaked you up! Ha! Get it?! Soaked him up?! Shark laughs for the pun Gentleman Ghost: That wasn't funny. Mac Grimborn: Just lighten up, water lily. Black Manta: scoffs I get it. Your personal mission to envision your future with Skylor is wearing thin. they battle Gentleman Ghost Harley and Ivy are free from the octopus King Shark: Well, look who showed up! Poison Ivy: King Shark? Is that you? Harley Quinn: Mac? Mac Grimborn: We came to rescue you. Black Manta: Hate to break up the reunion, but there's an escaped ghost with a villain headquarters! Mac Grimborn: Go. I'll stay here with Harley and Ivy. go underwater Manta notices Gentleman Ghost's trail Black Manta: He went through here. follow his trail Shark sniffs it they see Gentleman Ghost Gentleman Ghost: You STILL persist? Black Manta: Quite right, rubber ducky. Shark chuckles for the pun they battle Gentleman Ghost Black Manta shoots him with his laser eyes King Shark throws him to the coral wall Ghost is defeated Gentleman Ghost: Scuddled by sea scoundrels. the octopus swims in fear and the Hall of Doom appears chuckles as Mac gives Ivy flowers is impressed Manta and King Shark appear Mac Grimborn: You still want to hide in here, guys? and Ivy chuckle Manta is not amused Black Manta: Very funny, Mac. You got your friends back, so we'll be on our way. he enters his underwater vehicle as King Shark goes underwater bids farewell as they go to the sea